Galactic Butterflyfairies
by Minerva Emiprav
Summary: When Henna discovers a portal to another universe she encounters Maximus. Together they unleash their evil in both universes, Flutterfield and out own. Join Atomic Betty and Mariposa in a never-before-seen crossover to save Noah and Carlos from their poisoned fate. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF MATTEL ENTERTAINMENT AND TELETOON! Reviews Welcome :D
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in a mysterious cave in the furthermost corner of Flutterfield, concealed by thousands upon thousands of thistleburst, Henna, the butterfly fairy sat cross legged on the dusty cavern floor in front of a black, battered cauldron, with her eyes closed reciting an ancient hymn from a spell book passed down to her from her mother.

"Henna," she'd said, "when you get old enough to learn the ancient, forgotten art of Butterfly Fairy magic, I only wish that you have this. I know you'll do great things to help the whole of Flutterfield."

Henna smiled as she recalled the memory. If only her mother could see her now. She'd be so proud of the discoveries Henna has achieved.

Reciting the last line, Henna held her hands above the lip of the cauldron and tensed her fingers tightly. She felt a tingling sensation radiating from her heart to her head all the way through her body until it burst from her fingertips. She opened her eyes to see lilac sparkles flowing smoothly from her fingertips.

Magic, she thought. Only a handful of Butterfly Fairies knew of this forgotten art and this knowledge made Henna feel special. She could do so much and become the most powerful fairy in all of Flutterfield. Her heart started to race with the thought of making her deceased mother so proud.

Until the thoughts of Queen Marabella invaded her mind and shattered her fantasy. The reason her mother was dead. Henna's eyes darkened with distaste for the Queen who managed to save everyone from the skeezites. Everyone except her own sister.

Henna shook her head, pulling herself out of her brooding memory in time to see the last of the purple sparkles fall into the cauldron.

The now purple liquid began to bubble and hiss loudly just like it had every other time. A flash of white light lit up the darkness of the cave, causing Henna to shield her eyes with her arms. When she lowered them, the once purple liquid had turned into a bright white light.

With the reason of her journey in her purse, Henna hovered over the cauldron and, with a mighty push of her wings, dove head first into the light, on her way to a world she'd been many times before.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday 24th November 2005.

"I'll see you this afternoon sweetie," Mom said when she dropped me off at the front of the show covered Moose Jaw Heights elementary.

"Bye Mom" I replied, the same way I do every day.

I closed the car door and she drove off, leaving me on the side of the street in front of the school. The red two story building of my school loomed in front of me. Snow covered the ground, and I was glad I'd worn my warm clothes. Being in the middle on November, snow was a common sight to see. I smiled. I love school, especially when it's snowing and today was going to be exceptionally great. I could already envision the snowball fights that my friends and I were going to get up to in lunch. An image of me throwing a snowball at Penelope's face filled my mind.

With my best friend Noah finally in on my secret, I felt like I didn't have to lie to him anymore. Around me, I could see kids of all ages being dropped off by their mom's or getting off the school bus. A snowball fight had already broken out on the front lawn, through nobody's fault but Duncan's, I assumed.

A crisp wind bit through the air as I looked around for my friends, Regeena, Noah and Paloma, until I realised that Paloma had sacrificed herself for the safety of our planet. I would never see her again.

A pang of loneliness entered my heart for my lost, half demon – half Sharbenian friend. Tears filled my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before Penelope saw my cry. Paloma wouldn't have wanted me to cry over her, especially not here, where everyone could see.

I turned, still looking for my friends. Regeena was just exiting the bus. She waved to me and started over. I shivered in my clothes. Even though I was wearing warm, snow clothes, I was starting to feel the cold.

I waved back to her encouraging her to hurry up. I wanted to go inside as soon as possible and I needed to find Noah. I was getting worried. He was normally here before me.

"Hi," Regeena greeted me.

"Hi," I greeted back. "Have you seen Noah?" I asked.

"No, I thought he was with you," she replied. "Oh, c'mon. You don't need him to have fun," Regeena said when my face fell at her reply.

This was so unusual, Noah was never late. The coldness of the air around me vanished as I was consumed in my deep thoughts on the whereabouts of my closest friend.

Suddenly, I was aware of my arm being pulled, like it was going to be pulled from its socket. I came back to reality and looked up, shaking all thoughts of Noah away and saw Regeena pulling on my arm.

I gave her a quizzical look and I felt the chilliness of the winter air enter my lungs.

"Come on!" she urged, "the bell will go soon, and you know what my dad will do to me if I get a tardy."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm sure being the principal's daughter means you have to set examples."

Regeena Peterson was daughter of the principal of the school, Principal Peterson. She came to Moose Jaw Heights soon after Paloma left. She could never replace Paloma to me but it's nice to have another girl around.

I allowed Regeena to drag me to class, hoping that Noah's absence was only the result of him being sick.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday 24th November 2005

I stood outside the palace gates with Willa by my side. The tall towers loomed above me, taunting me, daring me to take another step. I gulped, hoping to suppress the feeling of nervousness that was floating around inside me.

Willa, seeing my gesture, put her arms around my bare shoulders comfortingly.

"What's wrong Mariposa?" she asked.

I turned to face her. Her eyes communicated the worry she felt for me. I felt a warm feeling spreading through me at the realisation that her concern was genuine, considering how many times we'd been in this situation. I was so lucky to have a friend like her.

"Nothing, it's just," I trailed of and took a breath, turning my face from hers as I did so, "I'm afraid," I admitted.

"Of what?" she asked. I lowered my face. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I was so ashamed of this fear that I had. It got me every time I came here. "Mariposa, you've done this before. How is now any different?"

"I know but, what if they don't remember me?" I asked. This was the fear I always had when coming here.

"How could they forget? You're Mariposa! You saved Queen Marabella, and the whole of Flutterfield from being eaten by Skeezites! I don't think anyone is going to forget what you did, or who you are."

I smiled at Willa in thanks of her attempts at encouragement. It meant a lot.

"I know, it's just sometimes I think that this is all a dream. That I am just Mariposa, not Mariposa who took part in saving all of Flutterfield from Henna. So I feel out of place here, like I'm an intruder and they're going to throw me in the dungeon whenever I come and visit Carlos," I confessed. "I know it's stupid but I just can't help it."

"Oh Mariposa," Willa said shaking her head. "That's not going to happen this time, just like it hasn't any other time. And besides, Carlos invited _you_ here today," Willa reasoned, putting emphasis on the word 'you'. "The guards all know who you are, you're going to be fine. How could they not? You saved us and you're Carlos's girlfriend. Man, I still can't believe that!"

I blushed at the mention of my special connection to the Butterfly Fairy prince. Carlos and I met at a party being held at the palace before Queen Marabella was poisoned. Well, outside the party, as I don't like parties. I was only there because my bosses, Rayna and Rayla, wanted to attend the party to try to dance with the prince. I was reading my book, I always carry it with me, and I flew into Carlos who was reading the same one.

Originally, he told me his name was Andreas, and after revealing his true identity to me, asked me to go and find the antidote flower to the rare Illios poison. So, with Rayla and Rayna, we succeeded and Henna was defeated.

Shortly after, Carlos asked me to be his girlfriend, and I graciously accepted.

"Mariposa," Willa nudged me drawing me back to the present.

I smiled at her. "Okay, you're right. Let's go."

We flew up to the heavy gate the guarded the entrance to the palace. As we approached, the two guards and their distinctive blue uniforms came into clear view.

Butterflies danced in my stomach. I clenched my hands slightly, like I do every time. Willa, noticing the movement, took my left hand in hers and squeezed it gently, like she does every time.

The guards looked up and, seeing us approach, stood fully at attention. As we neared the door, they moved their lances making a cross, blocking us from entering.

Fear quickly entered my mind. Something was wrong. This had never happened before. What if they don't remember me? What if I'm not Carlos's girlfriend anymore and the whole adventure of me meeting him was just a dream? What if I'm crazy?

These thoughts quickly flashed around my head while Willa flew over to one of the guards.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No one is getting in today," one of the guards answered gruffly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Willa asked. She landed on the ground in front of the guard. Now she was considerably shorter than him. I landed beside her, still nervous about what was going to happen.

"I mean, _no one_ is getting in," the guard explained putting emphasis on the words 'no one'.

"So turn around and leave," the second guard, who had been silent for the whole encounter, ordered.

"But we were invited here today!" Willa protested. Willa met Carlos while I went with Rayna and Rayla to find the antidote for the Queen. She helped him escape when he was locked up for his 'own protection' and together they found out what Henna was up to.

Willa and Carlos have become good friends, so whenever he invites me to go out with him, the invitation is always extended to Willa, unless Carlos specifies otherwise. In this case, he didn't. Willa always accepts and never worries about being the 'third wheel' because Carlos and I always make sure she feels included and we love having her around. On the occasions that Willa isn't invited, I don't usually tell her about them. I hate lying to my best friend but technically it's not a lie because she doesn't ask.

"Oh ho ho ho. Sure you were _invited _here today. Just like every other love struck girl that has come here with the same story," the first guard replied with a heavy amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"B-but s-sir, it's true," I stammered quietly. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I was nervous but I had to continue. "I'm Mariposa, Prince Carlos's girlfriend. He invited me here today because we were going to go out."

The second guard looked me with an expression of puzzlement. Surely he recognised me, I hoped.

"Should we tell her?" he asked the first guard. "She is Mariposa and her friend is Willa, I recognised them from the beginning, but Lord Gastrous said that Queen Marabella said not to tell _anyone."_

The first guard considered it for a moment.

"I think that we should tell them," he decided. "Mariposa, Willa," he turned to face us directly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to tell you grave news. Prince Carlos has been poisoned."


End file.
